


From Yesterday

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Does he betray the ones he loves for the sake of the magical community, or does he ignore his past memories and his own heart for the sake of kin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Yesterday

Chris sighed as he sat next to his older brother during yet another council meeting. He didn't know why he even sat in these meetings; his voice fell on deaf ears and he was practically a stranger to a majority of them. However, he was Wyatt's vice and head advisor and he had to be here. Glancing at the blond, Chris frowned. Wyatt was no longer the free-going guy that Chris grew up with.

A smile hardly ever graced his brother's face since he was elected as Governor of the magical community in the United States. He always wore a light gray suit with a white undershirt and kept his curly blond hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his head. Meanwhile, Chris wore his usual black jeans with a t-shirt, it being a dark blue today. His dark brown hair was still its shaggy style from when he was a college student a few years ago. However, while his style hasn't matured doesn't mean that the man hadn't.

"We need to stop hiding in the shadows," Wyatt growled as he slammed a hand onto the table, making the other advisor jump, "We are a powerful community, we should be treated as such."

Chris gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. It would do nothing to get into an argument with his brother now. They were supposed to be the Halliwell Brothers, a united front, not one divided by a political schism.

"We understand that Governor, and we are behind you fully, but you must understand that this must be a tactical strike so we may prepare for a backlash," Logan, a brunette man, stated.

Chris sighed. Logan had more of a backbone when they were peers in magic school.

"Something a matter Chris?" Wyatt inquired.

Chris peered at his older brother from the side of his eyes, "No, just a bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

Wyatt nodded and returned his attention to his council and repeated words that everyone heard the past month and half. Wyatt firmly believed that the magical community should be evacuated from its hidden spots within the mortal realm; that they should leave the mortals belief that they were mere myths and Halloween tales and show them that they truly did exist. However, Chris had one problem with that. If they suddenly exposed themselves without any warning it would only lead to one thing : war.

And Chris had proof of that would happen nestled into his brain.

Sure, it wasn't an exact duplicate of what was happening now. Wyatt wasn't dressed in black and associating with demons, but it was close. His brother was demanding that they be revealed and was already boarding on the line of a dictatorship. He knew that if a war broke out that Wyatt would hardly feel remorseful if he sent an energy ball through a person's chest.

"This meeting is adjourned. We will meet next week," Wyatt said, breaking Chris's thoughts.

Chris sighed and stood from his seat and quickly orbed back to his bedroom in the manor. Once there, he paced. He didn't know what to do. Chris knew his idea was better, but if he spoke up, it would be obvious that he and Wyatt weren't one being and that could prove to have some problems, along with Wyatt seeing it as a betrayal. But, could he sacrifice his brother's feelings for the sake of the world? Chris frowned as he sank down to sit on his bed. Alright, the answer was obvious, but did he have the guts to go through with it?

Running a hand through his brown hair, he quickly ventured downstairs to find the rest of his family. "Mom, Dad? Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige?" He called out once he reached the foyer.

"Yes sweetie?" Piper asked as she dried her hands in a kitchen towel.

"Can I talk to guys in the dining room?"

When he got everyone seated, Chris sighed and looked at his family. His cousins were still at school and Wyatt was probably still at Magic School cleaning up after the council meeting. "What is it honey?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't think Wyatt's way of governing is the best," Chris answered bluntly, "If he continues down this path, he's going to lead us to a war between the mortal world and the magical one."

Piper blinked, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh Chris?"

"No, it's the truth."

"Chris, I think you're just exaggerating a bit," Phoebe said with a forced chuckle, "There's not going to be a war between the two worlds."

"How do you know Aunt Phoebe?" retorted Chris, "Do I need to bring up the history of witch hunts? It's obvious that the mortals don't like the magical community."

"Wyatt is leading us fine," Leo stated.

Chris sighed, "No he's not. Plus, the only reason he got this position is because he's the Twice-Blessed."

"What are you going to do Chris?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowing.

Chris shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm not letting Wyatt damn us to war."

"You are his advisor Chris, not his keeper," Leo reminded.

"Yes, I'm his advisor, and I've told him my views to which he told me to keep my mouth shut about," Chris replied, "But I'm also his brother and I'm not going to stand by and watch him do something incredibly stupid."

Paige frowned, "Chris, maybe you should just cool down,"

"Damn it! Why won't you listen to me? Jesus, you're acting like I'm a stranger coming in here telling you this, not your son or your nephew!"

"You just don't get his vision Chris," Phoebe said gently.

"Only some get his vision, and I'm hoping the others will get mine," Chris replied harshly, "And since I guess my own family isn't behind me, I'm guess I'm alone in this." He growled before orbing away.

When he reformed, he found his brother reading over some paperwork in his office nestled deep within Magic School. Icy blue eyes peered up from the parchment, "Little brother, what can I do for you?"

"You can stop this ridiculous idea." Snapped Chris.

"And what idea is that?" drawled Wyatt.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "The one where you damn us to Hell."

"Again Chris? When are you going to realize that we need to stop hiding?"

"When are you going to realize that perhaps we're hiding for a reason Wy? Mortals don't take well to abrupt change, you need to ease them into magic not shove them into the frying pan."

"I know what I'm doing Chris."

"Like Hell you do."

Wyatt stood up, "I could throw you in jail for this!"

Chris gritted his teeth, "Fine, I see how it is." He muttered before drifting off once again in a cloud of orbs.

When he reformed, he found himself in his bedroom. He sank into his desk chair and groaned. He had no idea how he was going to stop this from happening. How could he? He was just a twenty-three year old man with no family backing him while Wyatt had the whole magical community behind him. A soft chime brought the Half-Elder out of his depressing thoughts.

Looking at his desk, Chris raised an eyebrow at a folded piece of paper. Chris looked around and saw that his door was still shut and it didn't appear that someone had entered his room for the short time he was away. Unfolding the note, Chris gasped at what he saw:

_Be a hero,_

_Kill your ego,_

_Is anybody alive here across the line?_

_Buy a new face,_

_Start a new race,_

_It doesn't matter its all to save your faith._

_Its time for execution; time to execute,_

_The evolution is coming!_

_A revolution has begun!_

Chris looked at words and blinked. Mentally translated, it was just a nice way of saying that he had to be a hero and to suck it up because it had to be now.

Standing, Chris stuffed the note in his hand and started to prepare.

It was well into the night before Chris went through with his plan. Sneaking into his brother's bedroom, Chris crept towards Wyatt's snoozing mass. Gently, Chris placed a hand on his brother's arm and orbed.

By time he reformed, Wyatt was wide-awake and extremely angry. "What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt shouted as he took in his surroundings; once he did, he growled at his brother, "What you're doing is grounds for treason!"

Chris shrugged, "Fine. But, until then, enjoy your time in the jail cell." He stated before walking out of the cell and slammed it shut and quickly locking it before his brother could run out. A bright blue glow illuminated the cell as the tumblers fell into place, the shield inhibiting any magic being used within it.

"I'm sorry Wy, I really am, but I can't allow this to happen."

"If you're sorry you'll let me out of here," hissed Wyatt.

Chris shook his head, "No." he stated before orbing away.

It wasn't long before the news of Wyatt's imprisonment reach the rest of the magical community and Chris was called in front of the advisors. Chris stood in front of his brother's chair and didn't let the surprise show when he saw his family standing beside them, every single member glaring at the youngest male. "Yes?" Chris inquired.

"Why did you lock up the Governor?" Logan shouted.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Because I wasn't going to let a man drive the magical community into a worse fate. If you believe that this level of hiding is horrible, imagine what it would be like once the mortals know of what lives among them. We'll end up living in run-down houses, in sewers and we'll have to sacrifice our faith or art in order to survive."

"Wyatt was leading us to a world of equality!" shouted Anna, a young woman.

Chris shook his head, "Wyatt was leading us to a world full of death. You all are just too blind to realize that." He sighed and sat down, "It doesn't matter, I technically overthrew Wyatt, thus making me the new Governor."

"That is insane!" shouted Logan.

"And my first ruling is to…" Chris looked at his family and felt their hatred towards him, and it nearly broke his heart in two, "imprison every person in this room." He stated robotically and with a wave of hand they were gone, joining his older brother.

Chris shook his head and looked at the ceiling, "From a whole council to a lone Governor." He mumbled before standing, he had to tell the State's community who their new Governor was and to tell their allies about the change of power.

Two months. Chris sighed as he looked at the calendar. He can't believe it's already been two months since his arise to power.

It took a while for the community to recognize him as the Governor, but once they did, they slowly began to realize that while the younger Halliwell might have been a shadow within his brother's it didn't mean he wasn't a man that didn't know what he was doing. Without a council behind him, Chris could do things that his brother never thought of. Taking an idea from his European counterparts, Chris started building schools that magical children could go to where they could harness their magical powers while learning mortal subjects as well.

Instead of governing their own countries alone, Chris purposed the idea of a magical United Nations that met every month in a way to align their countries together and to one day, perhaps to get the mortals and magical community to live together in harmony. But with the biases that still thrive today, Chris knew it probably wasn't going to be in his lifetime.

Running a hand through his hair, Chris stood and threw on his black robe, another thing he took from his European allies. They were so much easier than putting on a suit or tux every morning. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Chris ventured downstairs to check on the prisoners.

"Chris,"

Chris raised an eyebrow at his secretary, Bianca, "Yes?"

"This just came for you."

Chris took the folded piece of paper from her hand and looked at it with wide eyes. He didn't need, nor did he want, to read it. "Thank you," he whispered before quickly trotting forward.

Leaning on the wall just outside of the jail cell room, Chris looked at the note. He already knew what was within the note; he vaguely remembered writing it twenty-five years ago. He didn't want to read either, knowing that what he was doing had to be done and that the ache in his heart for betraying his family had to place there. With a sigh, he clenched his hand with the note within it, crushing it.

"My yesterdays are catching up with me," he mumbled under his breath with a slight chuckle before turning into the jail cell.

He had to make this quick. He had to work calling him.

 


End file.
